'A' is for A-l-i-v-e
'A' is for A-l-i-v-e is the first episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode marks the Season 4 premiere. The episode aired on June 11, 2013. Synopsis The Liars are desperate to uncover what new scheme “A” has in store for them in the wake of the lodge fire, and have no choice but to turn to Mona for answers, now that she is also being targeted. Aria struggles with seeing Ezra in the wake of their breakup, and Emily starts to make plans for life after high school. Meanwhile, “A” sets Toby on a new path, the fact that a dead pig is in the trunk is revealed, and a shocking discovery reverberates through Rosewood. Notes * A dead pig was found in the trunk and later on Wilden was shown dead. * Mona reveals some secrets while playing third-degree: she didn't get the car out of the lake, Shana knew Jenna before she came to Roséwood (and they are afraid of Melissa), Lucas gave Emily the message, she recruited Toby when he got that job in Bucks County, and she didn't push Ian off the bell tower (and doesn't know who did). * Mona would show the girls, video of Wilden and "Melissa" on the Ghost Train, wearing the Queen of Hearts Costume. However, before "Melissa's" face was revealed the video ended. * A firefighter finds a burnt up red coat, but it would disappear when Toby and Spencer go back for it. * There was a flashback involving Marion, Toby and Alison. Toby is revealed to still be on the A-Team. * Gabriel Holbrook makes his first appearance in this episode. * The "Mini Me's" where children playing with their dolls, named after the girls, that Alison gave them. *Ashley Benson (Hanna) wore a wig in this episode. * Emily visits Jessica DiLaurentis and she reveals that Jason helping fix up Grandma D's place. * A new "A" takes place, The Lady in Black, and it is revealed that she wore the burnt up Alison mask at the funeral. It's possible she is red coat, and wore the mask the night of fire, and Hanna really didn't see Alison. * A Mona doll in an A hoodie is added to the dolls of the four liars in A's lair, hinting that Mona might be added to the group. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook (state cop/investigator) *TBA as Marion Cavanaugh *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Wyatt Nash as Nigel *Torrey DeVitto and Bryce Johnson as Queen of Hearts Quote Jessica: “Ali would be so proud of you, Hanna. You’ve really kept the weight off.” Mona: “To think we were this close to our first kiss.” (to Hanna) Spencer: “A cat plays with a mouse for hours before she eats it. Once it’s dead the fun’s over.” Emily: "Did you slither down here to comment on my love life?” (to Jenna) Aria: "Are you really so sure about everything you're so sure about?" Emily: "What would happen to you? Seems like you're indestructible." (to Jenna) Spencer: "I love the way that sounds. You calling yourself my boyfriend." Spencer: "You like playing games, Mona? Let's play one called the third degree," Trivia *The outline and development for the episode began in late January. Writing was complete on February 27. *The read-through was on March 12. *Shooting for the episode began on March 14, 2013 and ended on March 23, 2013. *I. Marlene King directed and wrote this episode. Gallery PLLS04E01-01.jpg PLLS04E01-02.jpg PLLS04E01-03.jpg PLLS04E01-04.jpg PLLS04E01-05.jpg PLLS04E01-06.jpg PLLS04E01-07.jpg PLLS04E01-08.jpg PLLS04E01-09.jpg PLLS04E01-10.jpg SpobyS4.jpg|S4-Ep1-Spoby|link=https://www.facebook.com/prettylittleliars/app_252229738254039 Promo / Sneak Peaks Pretty Little Liars Promo Temporada 4 (Subtitulado en Español)|ABC Family Promo MuchMusic Pretty Little Liars - "'A' is for A-L-I-V-E" - Ep 4x01 Promo|MuchMusic (Canadian) Promo Pt. 1 "Pretty Little Liars" 4x01 Clip 1|SneAk PeAk 1 "Pretty Little Liars" 4x01 Clip 2|SneAk PeAk 2 "Pretty Little Liars" 4x01 Clip 3|SneAk PeAk 3 Aria and Ezra - Sneak Peek - 401|SneAk PeAK 4 Pretty Little Liars 4x01 - Trunk Scene Quotes “I know you want to kiss me.” “Ali would be so proud of you, Hanna. You’ve really kept the weight off.” Mona: “To think we were this close to our first kiss.” Spencer: “A cat plays with a mouse for hours before she eats it. Once it’s dead the fun’s over.” "Did you slither down here to comment on my love life?” "Are you really so sure about everything you're so sure about?" "What would happen to you? Seems like you're indestructible." Spencer: "I love the way that sounds. You calling yourself my boyfriend." Spencer: "You like playing games, Mona? Let's play one called the third degree," Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes